


Just To See You More

by AlternateCode



Series: AkaKuro Week 2018 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateCode/pseuds/AlternateCode
Summary: Akashi started a routine which has him visiting Seirin more often than one normally would.





	Just To See You More

**Author's Note:**

> AkaKuro Day 1 (April 11) -
> 
> High School AkaKuro
> 
> *Pattern* | Space | Vision
> 
> Quote: “We’re just getting started.”

Of course the morning started out as usual, with the sound of sneakers squeaking and the ball bouncing as the players sprinted across the basketball ball court, and it was always a rush just being in the gym first thing, but even more so now that they have come away from their game with Rakuzan as victors. Everyone on the team seemed to reach new heights of motivation after returning. Break has finally kicked in but that hasn't stopped anyone from coming in and practicing. A routine started to set itself in place. It was invigorating.

However, there was one small difference.

That difference was Akashi.

Since the end of the tournament, their said rival had a strange system of visiting their practices practically every week. It's been three weeks now and summer has begun; naturally this didn't stop Akashi either.

It was just an hour into practice which came with yet another expected yet unexpected arrival of the Rakuzan captain. This time, however, he wasn't alone. Trailing behind him was the rest of his team. Furthermore, they seemed itching and ready to play.

Of course, the Seirin members had no qualms about the idea, and within minutes, the sounds of a game echoed throughout the gym. Sadly, Kuroko couldn't join for the timing, having been tired out from a game of 3×3 earlier, much to his disdain. Playing against Rakuzan was a thrill unlike any other.

His irritation was cut short by the sudden approach of his former captain. Akashi didn't say anything as he joined Kuroko on the bench, leaning back and as relaxed as one could be. They sat there in silence for awhile before Kuroko let his curiosity take the lead.

“Why do you here so often?”

“Hm.” Akashi let a soft hum pass his lips, a light response at the inquiry. 

“Akashi-kun,” he spoke, the irritation returning at full speed, “please don't ignore me.”

“That's rather harsh, Tetsuya,” Akashi replied, bemusement reflecting in his eyes. “I could never ignore you.”

His gaze shifted toward Kuroko before making its it's way back to the players charging around the court, a soft smile on his face. “I guess...it's best to say that's I'm here for a variety of reasons.”

Not missing a beat, Kuroko shot the other with his infamous straight-faced glares one could almost miss. “Just what are you referring to?”

“You exactly what I'm talking about.”

What Kuroko didn't mention to his teammates was that Akashi has been…showing romantic inclinations as of late. At first he didn't think much of sure, surely it was his imagination. Yet here they were, sitting on a bench by themselves, fingers touching and brushing against each other. Every time they skin made contact, pink would color his cheeks. 

Because of the Rakuzan player’s constant sweet words and actions, Kuroko has become overly aware of him. His eyes would occasionally find their way to him, spotting his red hair easily on the court, but now they rarely left Akashi’s form. He was more enthralled by Akashi’s play by the day, especially since his defeat. His former captain has definitely changed, and in a way Kuroko couldn't say he expected.

But these days he has begun to look forward to Akashi’s routine visits.

“Just what are you planning?”

In reply, Akashi simply let a smug smile cross his lips and leaned just close enough to whisper in Kuroko’s ear, “Both in basketball and with you, I'm just getting started.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hate like 90% of my entries but I'll rewrite some of them before posting.


End file.
